The present invention generally relates to implantable medical devices, monitoring systems and implantation procedures. More particularly, this invention relates to a minimally-invasive surgical procedure for implanting a sensing device adapted to monitor one or more physiological properties of a living body, such as pressure, temperature, flow, acceleration, vibration, composition, and other properties of biological fluids within an internal organ.
Various implantable devices have been developed to monitor and wirelessly communicate physiological parameters of the heart, as well as physiological parameters of other internal organs, including the brain, bladder and eyes. Such predicate wireless devices can generally be divided into two functional categories: large-sized (pacemaker-type) and smaller-sized telemetric devices. An example of a pacemaker-type wireless pressure sensor is the LVP-1000 Left Ventricular Pressure Monitoring System under development by Transoma Medical, Inc. The LVP-1000 comprises a sensor adapted to be implanted into an external wall of the heart, a wireless transmitting unit adapted to be located elsewhere within the patient, and wiring that physically and electrically connects the sensor and transmitting unit. The sensor of the LVP-1000 is adapted to be secured with sutures to the left side of the heart during an open-chest surgical procedure.
Smaller telemetric sensors include batteryless pressure sensors developed by CardioMEMS, Inc., Remon Medical, and the assignee of the present invention, Integrated Sensing Systems, Inc. (ISSYS). For example, see commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,926,670 and 6,968,734 to Rich et al., and N. Najafi and A. Ludomirsky, “Initial Animal Studies of a Wireless, Batteryless, MEMS Implant for Cardiovascular Applications,” Biomedical Microdevices, 6:1, p. 61-65 (2004). With such technologies, pressure changes are can be sensed with an implant equipped with a mechanical capacitor (tuning capacitor) having a fixed electrode and a moving electrode, for example, on a diaphragm that deflects in response to pressure changes. The implant is further equipped with an inductor in the form of a fixed coil that serves as an antenna for the implant, such that the implant is able to receive radio frequency (RF) signals from outside the patient and transmit the frequency output of the circuit. The implant can be placed directly within the heart chamber whose pressure is to be monitored, or in an intermediary structure such as the atrial or ventricular septum. Implantation involves a translumenal implantation technique using a placement catheter to deliver the implant to a chamber of the heart or another cardiovascular chamber, after which the implant is secured to an interior wall surface of the chamber.
FIGS. 1a and 1b represent two types of wireless pressure sensing schemes disclosed in the Rich et al. patents. In FIG. 1a, an implant 10 is shown as operating in combination with a non-implanted external reader unit 20, between which a wireless telemetry link is established using a resonant scheme. The implant 10 contains a packaged inductor coil 12 and a pressure sensor in the form of a mechanical capacitor 14. Together, the inductor coil 12 and capacitor 14 form an LC (inductor-capacitor) tank resonator circuit that has a specific resonant frequency, expressed as 1/(LC)1/2, which can be detected from the impedance of the circuit. At the resonant frequency, the circuit presents a measurable change in magnetically-coupled impedance load to an external coil 22 associated with the reader unit 20. Because the resonant frequency is a function of the capacitance of the capacitor 14, the resonant frequency of the LC circuit changes in response to pressure changes that alter the capacitance of the capacitor 14. Based on the coil 12 being fixed and therefore having a fixed inductance value, the reader unit 20 is able to determine the pressure sensed by the implant 10 by monitoring the resonant frequency of the circuit.
FIG. 1b shows another wireless pressure sensor implant 30 operating in combination with a non-implanted external reader unit 50. A wireless telemetry link is established between the implant 30 and reader unit 50 using a passive, magnetically-coupled scheme, in which on-board circuitry of the implant 30 receives power from the reader unit 50. In the absence of the reader unit 50, the implant 30 lays passive and without any internal means to power itself. When a pressure reading is desired, the reader unit 50 must be brought within range of the implant 30.
In FIG. 1b, the implant 30 contains a packaged inductor coil 32 and a pressure sensor in the form of a mechanical capacitor 34. The reader unit 50 has a coil 52 by which an alternating electromagnetic field is transmitted to the coil 32 of the implant 30 to induce a voltage in the implant 30. When sufficient voltage has been induced in the implant 30, a rectification circuit 38 converts the alternating voltage on the coil 32 into a direct voltage that can be used by electronics 40 as a power supply for signal conversion and communication. At this point the implant 30 can be considered alert and ready for commands from the reader unit 50. The implant 30 may employ the coil 32 as an antenna for both reception and transmission, or it may utilize the coil 32 solely for receiving power from the reader unit 50 and employ a second coil 42 for transmitting signals to the reader unit 50. Signal transmission circuitry 44 receives an encoded signal generated by signal conditioning circuitry 46 based on the output of the capacitor 34, and then generates an alternating electromagnetic field that is propagated to the reader unit 50 with the coil 42.
The implant 30 is shown in FIG. 1b without a battery, and therefore its operation does not require occasional replacement or charging of a battery. Instead, the energy required to perform the sensing operation is entirely derived from the reader unit 50. However, the implant 30 of FIG. 1b could be modified to use a battery or other power storage device to power the implant 30 when the reader unit 50 is not sufficiently close to induce a voltage in the implant 30, in which case the wireless telemetry link between the implant 30 and reader unit 50 uses an active magnetically-coupled scheme.